1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to wireless communications and, more particularly, to processing received digital data signals.
2. Related Art
Communication systems are known to support wireless and wire lined communications between wireless and/or wire lined communication devices. Such communication systems range from national and/or international cellular telephone systems to the Internet to point-to-point in-home wireless networks. Each type of communication system is constructed, and hence operates, in accordance with one or more communication standards. For instance, wireless communication systems may operate in accordance with one or more standards, including, but not limited to, IEEE 802.11, Bluetooth, advanced mobile phone services (“AMPS”), digital AMPS, global system for mobile communications (“GSM”), code division multiple access (“CDMA”), local multi-point distribution systems (“LMDS”), multi-channel-multi-point distribution systems (“MMDS”), and/or variations thereof.
Depending on the type of wireless communication system, a wireless communication device, such as a cellular telephone, two-way radio, personal digital assistant (“PDA”), personal computer (“PC”), laptop computer, home entertainment equipment, etc., communicates directly or indirectly with other wireless communication devices. For direct communications (also known as point-to-point communications), the participating wireless communication devices tune their receivers and transmitters to the same channel or channels (for example, one of a plurality of radio frequency (“RF”) carriers of the wireless communication system) and communicate over that channel(s). For indirect wireless communications, each wireless communication device communicates directly with an associated base station (for example, for cellular services) and/or an associated access point (for example, for an in-home or in-building wireless network) via an assigned channel. To complete a communication connection between the wireless communication devices, the associated base stations and/or associated access points communicate with each other directly, via a system controller, via a public switch telephone network (“PSTN”), via the Internet, and/or via some other wide area network.
Each wireless communication device includes a built-in radio transceiver (that is, receiver and transmitter) or is coupled to an associated radio transceiver (for example, a station for in-home and/or in-building wireless communication networks, RF modem, etc.). As is known, the transmitter includes a data modulation stage, one or more intermediate frequency stages, and a power amplifier stage. The data modulation stage converts raw data into baseband signals in accordance with the particular wireless communication standard. The one or more intermediate frequency stages mix the baseband signals with one or more local oscillations to produce RF signals. The power amplifier stage amplifies the RF signals prior to transmission via an antenna.
Typically, the data processing and/or demodulation stages are implemented on a baseband processor chip, while the intermediate frequency (“IF”) stages and power amplifier stage are implemented on a separate radio processor chip. Also, radio processor chips are available that may utilize digital data interfaces that comply with interface various interface specifications. Therefore, interfaces for the data processing and/or demodulation stages of the baseband processor chip are particularly adapted to specific radio chip interfaces and data formats.
A problem that results is that in various radio processor chips there are varying data formats that are being implemented thereby rendering the received digital data signal format unusable digital data. What is needed, therefore, is a baseband processor with the capability to have several logic structures to accommodate the variety of data formats.